Less Than Professional
by MaryVic
Summary: When Michael starts to get feelings toward Lorraine, what will he do and what will happen as a result, Michael/Lorraine pairing, rated T for now to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_****_**Disclaimer: I do not own Waterloo Road_  
_**

_**Hey Readers! This is my first Waterloo Road fiction for a few years now. It's a Lorraine and Michael pairing. I don't know what people feel about them as a pair cos I haven't found any stories with this pairing. Anyways this idea has been floating around my head for a while, so I thought I'd give it a go. Reviews would be greatly appreciated as there are literally no other stories with this paring. Love it, hate it or not even sure please let me know. If there is enough interest I'll continue it. Thanks**_

_**Less Than Proffessional**_

"Alright, look I gotta run, I've got a meeting in half an hour, see ya later Michael." Lorraine smiled briefly before leaving his office. He watched as her hair swished and caught the light and click clacking of sound of her heels disappeared.

Michael sat back in his chair behind his desk and let out a long sigh, as he did nearly every time Lorraine left him alone in a room, as if somehow this would salvage the situation he had begun to find himself in. It of course had no effect whatsoever. He felt utterly confused about the whole thing, which was a feeling he neither welcomed nor felt often. He hated it. He knew that it would certainly be frowned upon, but there was no law against it...anymore, it would have perhaps been easier if there was. But there wasn't, there was just straight up disapproval. When he really thought about it, it was ridiculous. Lorraine was a former pupil of his; he had made a difference to her when she was a_t school._ She probably viewed him as her favourite teacher, and now perhaps a business partner, he really should do the same, but it was already too late, the fantasies had formed and his mind was already polluted with thoughts that were less than professional.

Michael wasn't stupid, he knew that Lorraine was an attractive woman and that was apparent even when she was a girl. Her face was very well structured and extremely symmetrical. Her skin had always been clear, even as a teenager and her eyes were bright, with long, provocative lashes. Her lips were pink and full, her once mildly irritating smirk had now somehow become an almost seductive smile. Her hair was very shiny, far more so than it had been in school and she had allowed her hair a more natural looking colour, which suited her well. Her body was slender and perfectly proportioned. She had filled out in all the right places, just the right amount, and this was not lost on Michael. The fact that Michael knew he had noticed all these things was a very worrying thought, and he was worried further that afternoon on noticing the tightness in his trousers, that was conveniently hidden from Lorraine's view behind his desk. But Michael was stuck with this problem now, very stuck. He couldn't stop thinking about Lorraine and he worked with Lorraine all the time. He went for lunch and dinner with Lorraine sometimes too, and drinks, what if he got drunk and accidentally told her that he was attracted to her, or worse what if actually kissed her. If she didn't fire him, it would still cause a lot of awkwardness in their working relationship and end any other kind of relationships, like friendship. Michael really didn't know what to do.

_**Review Please?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Waterloo Road. Kellie is mine, but the rest isn't.**

_**Hey Readers! First off I would like to say a big THANK YOU to Stacey, Stevie Radleigh and GemmaMaryEllen for your review, they really mean a lot. So as I did appear to get some good feedback here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to tell me your thoughts!**_

It was Saturday and Lorraine had her first day off in weeks, she'd been so busy with the new Waterloo Road and keeping an eye or other existing projects that she'd barely had time to breathe over the past few weeks. It had been said before that she was a workaholic and this wasn't entirely untrue, she loved working and enjoyed the business world, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy a day off once in a while.

Ordinarily Lorraine would spend her day off reading and relaxing in her apartment or perhaps at the spa, but today she had other plans. She'd had a call a couple days ago from her friend Kellie. Kellie was her only friend that she was still in touch with from school, probably because Kellie was one of the only other classmates of Lorraine's whom had been affected enough by Michael to make something of herself. Kellie worked in advertising in London, but had called to tell Lorraine she'd have to go up to Glasgow on business. Because she'd be there over a weekend, she'd insisted that she and Lorraine at least meet for coffee.

She hugged her coat around her shivering slightly in the cold as she walked down the high street towards the Starbucks she had agreed to meet Kellie in. Kellie was already there when Lorraine arrived. They each ordered their coffees and went to sit on the squishy sofas that were almost never free, but by a stroke of luck, were vacant.

"So how the devil are you? I haven't seen you in forever!" Kellie began as they sat down.

"I'm good, the new school is finally starting to fall into place, I mean we've got a few troublesome kids, but what school doesn't? And everything else is all going great. How are you?"

"Oh same old, just live life in the exciting advertising fast lane." Kellie raised her eyebrows; it appeared the advertising fast lane wasn't her choice topic of conversation.

"Speaking of school, how is Mr. Byrne?" Kellie grinned as she twirled a lock of auburn hair around her index finger girlishly.

"_Michael _is fine, he stresses too much about this, that and the other, but he's alright really and he does care about the kids." Lorraine said rolling her eyes slightly at Kellie's hair twirling.

"Michael is it? Is he still as hot as he used to be?" Kellie giggled slightly.

"Hot? Michael? I dunno, I work with him, I mean he's a business partner."

"Yeah, so? That doesn't mean he isn't hot, come on didn't you even have the slightest crush on him when we were at school?"

"Maybe, for a bit, but he was the only teacher who ever believed in me, it was nothing to do with him being attractive and I grew out of that within months." Lorraine explained, Kellie just grinned.

"What?" Lorraine looked at her.

"You've got it bad." Kellie teased in a sing song voice.

"You deaf Kel? I said I grew out of it." Lorraine reiterated.

"Yeah right, whatever. Like you'd just grow out of fancying someone as hot as _Michael_." Kellie scoffed.

"Anyway even if I did like him, it's never gonna happen, he was our teacher, he'd never date an ex student, even if it was twelve years ago. It would be completely unprofessional." Lorraine pointed out.

"And...? It's not like you're still his student. You're colleagues now aren't you? There's no law against business and pleasure." Kellie reminded.

The two women spent the afternoon chatting and laughing about everything and nothing, Lorraine soon forgot all about Kellie's suggestions that she was attracted to Michael. That was until she arrived back at her apartment that evening. Now alone with her thoughts her mind recalled what Kellie had said, _Like you'd just grow out of fancying someone as hot as Michael. _Lorraine hadn't really given her crush on Michael much thought after leaving school. And she had felt like she'd just grown out of it, but now Kellie mentioned it, it got her thinking, Michael _is _still attractive, and twelve years is a really long time. Maybe Michael viewed her as a woman now instead of a former student who happened to be really successful. He must view her as a business partner at the very least. But she couldn't risk it, she couldn't act unless she was absolutely sure, this was Michael after all, he was the last person you would ever expect to break the rules, even if that particular rule was out of date.

'_Damn Kellie and her love for raking over the past!' _Lorraine thought. If Kellie hadn't mentioned Lorraine's old school girl crush then Lorraine would not be having this debate with herself. But Kellie had not only mentioned it, it occurred to Lorraine, Kellie had awakened it. And now Lorraine had the horrible feeling, that now that she was more aware of her feelings, life (at least at Waterloo Road) was about to get even trickier.

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Waterloo Road or any of the characters, although I do wish I owned Michael.**

_**Hello Readers. First off to those of you who reviewed my last chapter – THANK YOU! I got some really lovely comments and it really brightened up my day! Anyways here is the next chapter, hopefully you'll like it, but please let me know!**_

It was the Friday before half term and frankly Michael was relieved, he had a whole week to himself, no mouthy students, no reports to chase Sian and Tom about, and most importantly no Lorraine. Whilst he wasn't sure he actually _liked _the idea of not seeing Lorraine all week, he felt it was necessary. If he didn't see her all week, then that would give him time to get his emotions and fantasies in check, he could think things through, and sort it all out and he could get over Lorraine. He was sure he could get over Lorraine; he'd gotten over Sian and he'd actually had a relationship with Sian. In a week's time he wouldn't have to worry about his sleep being interrupted by delicious yet irrefutably wrong visions of Lorraine in his dreams.

For the first time since he could remember the last day of half term ran smoothly. Nothing more dramatic than the usual suspects being sent to his office for misbehaviour occurred throughout the day. By five o clock Michael was more than ready to join the rest of the staff in the pub for a celebratory end of half term drink.

On entering the pub he noticed many of the other staff members had already arrived, Grantly of course, was among them, along with Tom, Sian, Audrey and Chalky. Michael couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Lorraine wasn't there, whilst he planned not to see her during the week, it was staff drinks and she was very much included in the staff. However, he thought he might as well try to enjoy himself. He bought the next round of drinks and sat down with the rest of the staff. The teachers of Waterloo Road spent the next couple of hours unwinding and relaxed, chatting happily to each other, pleased to have some time off. It was half seven before the door of the pub swung open and in walked Lorraine, her long curly hair pristine and he eyes perfectly framed with liner, she looked, as always, immaculate.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late, got caught up with one of my other projects." She smiled and sat down with the group. They greeted her warmly, although Lorraine had ruffled a few feathers when she first became involved in the running of Waterloo Road, she had brought a lot of good thing to Waterloo Road and most of the staff had truly become very fond of her. Despite being two hours later than most of the staff, the night really was just beginning, no one had any plans to leave the pub soon.

"Lorraine can I get you a drink?" Michael asked her from his seat beside her around the cramped table.

"Oh yes please Michael, a cabernet would be a god send right now." She answered looking upwards as if towards the heavens in prayer for a drink. Michael got up and managed to squeeze around the back of Lorraine's chair, though he didn't fails to notice the feeling of electricity shoot through his arm when his hand grazed her shoulder as he passed her. After checking to see who else was in need of a refill he went up to the bar and returned with an assortment of drinks, belonging to different members of staff.

Lorraine took the wine from Michael and drank deeply.

"Uh thank you I really need this." She said.

"Tough day?" he asked.

"Yeah, long day too, just majorly behind on several project that I left seemingly competent people in charge of, but I really don't wanna talk about work." She smiled at him and began to relax. Michael tried to decide for a couple of seconds if she was prettier when she was concentrating on work on when she relaxed, before realising he was unable to make a decision and giving up, resigned to the fact that either way she was still absolutely stunning, it didn't really matter.

As the evening continued, the staff continued to get progressively more intoxicated and around half nine to ten o clock, some began to leave in dribs and drabs and by ten thirty it was just Tom, Michael and Lorraine left.

"Right well I better be getting home, have a good break, see you two in a week's time." Tom said as he drained his pint and got up to leave.

Both Michael and Lorraine said goodbye to Tom and then turned back to each other and their own drinks.

"So...er you working on your business this week?" Michael asked, trying to find something to talk about.

"Yeah I'm gonna have to now that there's been a massive cock up in the office." Sighing and then smiling drunkenly at him. He returned the smile just as intoxicated.

"But as I said I don't wanna talk about it, what are you gonna do with your week off? How are you gonna cope without a school to run for a whole week?" she asked, half jokingly.

"I'll just aim to get some R&R and then maybe start getting ready for the second half of the term around Wednesday." He answered; it was probably an honest answer if he disregarded the part where he deliberately avoided her.

"What but Michael that's so boring!" she whined.

"You should do something fun, go out, let loose, you could..." Michael stopped listening, Lorraine had scooted closer along the seat in the pub towards him, having lost what appeared to be any perception of one's personal space probably due to consuming copious amount of alcohol, she had managed to squash herself right up against him, her face just a few inches from his as she continued to reel off different things Michael could do in half term. Michael was no longer able to concentrate on what she was saying because he was studying her face, he could see her lips moving but was more interested in the way she had shaded them red. He observed how full and soft they looked, he could feel himself moving, he knew it wasn't a good idea, but something stopped him from stopping himself. Though it was barely a second it felt like slow motion as he took her head in his hands and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Waterloo Road.**

**Hey Readers, so here it is Chapter 4. Hopefully you won't be too upset to learn that this is the final chapter, although I may write an epilogue so I'll leave it open for now, though an epilogue may take a while as I'm a little stuck on ideas that aren't incredibly cliché for the moment. So if you want to let me know your thoughts on that I'd really appreciate it. Also I want your thoughts on a separate one shot M rated fiction that is basically filling in the gap between the night before and the morning after? If you want that let me know and I'll work on it. So this may not be the end of this little Morraine journey, but as always I loved to hear what you think. Thanks for all the support so far, but most of all ENJOY!**

It was a moment before she realised what was happening, and she wasn't sure whether it was because of the alcohol or shock, she supposed it was probably both. For just a few seconds she was perfectly still, but then becoming very aware that she did not want the kiss to stop, she kissed him back. With total disregard for their surroundings they both deepened the kiss with increasing ferocity, as if with some kind of desperate, passionate need for one another. Lorraine knew that Kellie was right. She also knew it shouldn't feel right, and she really shouldn't be enjoying this so much, but it did feel right and she was enjoying it, and she didn't care. To hell with the rules, they were already broken.

"Interesting enough for you?" Michael asked as they broke apart. Lorraine giggled but said nothing as her took her hand and pulled her outside. The cold air hit her face, but before long she felt her body being shielded from it as Michael pushed her up against the wall and kissed her again. She giggled again as she broke the kiss, Michael looked at her confused, but smiling.

"What's so funny?"

"This!" she laughed. "Us, acting like a pair of the kids at school."

"Oh no Miss Donegan, we're going have so much more fun than the kids this half term." Michael smiled devilishly, Lorraine returned his expression, knowing exactly what he meant.

Lorraine felt three things when she woke up the next morning; warm, satisfied and then a throbbing pain in her head. It was a moment before she realised she was not in her own room. She could tell from the bed, the sheets weren't as soft and the mattress though comfortable, was definitely not as new as hers. Memories of the night before began to swim in her aching head; Michael kissing her, the front door shutting behind as she was pinned against the door in frenzy. She remembered somehow stumbling towards the bedroom and the back of her legs hitting the bed as she was walked backwards to it by Michael. The rest was a mess of hand and mouths everywhere and all at once.

Despite her aching head, Lorraine smiled as she tried to recall in more detail the events of the previous night. She shifted slightly in the warm bed, but stopped when she felt the arm draped over ribs and abdomen tighten significantly and a sleepy groan come from her bed partner. She turned which served only to further tighten Michael's grip. Lorraine studied the sleeping face of Michael, she tried not to giggle as she noticed his hair sticking up at odd angles, but failed as Michael finally began to stir.

"What's so funny?" he echoed the question he'd asked the night before.

"Nothing, it's nothing." She continued to laugh.

Michael opened one eye, then the other, blinked and smile at her sleepily.

"You look so pretty when you laugh." He grinned and chuckled himself. Then his face became serious.

"So, how do you feel?" he asked. He searched her face, hoping that she hadn't seen the whole thing as a onetime thing.

"Honestly, my head is banging..." then she laughed, before flicking her eyes back up to his.

"I feel happy, this is what I want, waking up in the morning, with you, with your hair sticking up different angles, looking ridiculous." She again dissolved into laughter, but Michael knew that she had meant what she said and that this hadn't been a onetime thing.

"You are giggly this morning aren't you?" Michael grinned at her, before leaning over, kissing her briefly and then getting out of bed to head to the bathroom.

"So what are we gonna do about telling people. I mean if this isn't a one off then are we gonna be together, are we gonna go public?" Lorraine asked looking at Michael over her coffee.

"I dunno, I mean yes I want us to be together, but the whole staff know that you're a former pupil of mine, I mean I think some of them will definitely see it as unprofessional, it'll definitely be frowned upon." He thought out loud.

"I suppose you're right, even if it was twelve years ago. So you reckon we should keep it a secret." She said as she got up and put her coffee cup on the side.

"Well just for now, plus don't all women dream of secret relationships?" he teased walking up behind her and resting his hands above her hips as she spun around to face him, he placed a kiss upon her lips and then said in a voice much lower.

"Plus we have a whole week to enjoy this now."

She kissed him back smiling against his lips. This was going to be a very fun week.


	5. Not an update just a note on progress

Hello!

To those of you who thought this was an update – SORRY! DON'T SHOOT!

The good news is, there will be another chapter and I have at least started it. It will skip ahead a little to reach the whole telling people situation and I have a few ideas knocking around, but I am hoping to get it out to you lovely people within the next week or so.

For those of you awaiting the M rated chapter, that is taking a back seat as I'm taking my time on deciding how far to take it and stylistic choices and that sort of thing. Michael and Lorraine are a new couple and I do think they are distinctly different to other couples I've written M rated material for. So that will eventually get made and if you are following me or you check the fictions on a regular basis you'll know when it does.

So I just wanted to let you know the story is not yet complete, there will be at least one more chapter.

Thanks for your support guys, you're all fantastic!

MV


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello Readers, for those of you who have been waiting, I am so very sorry for the incredibly long delay and I'm sorry I haven't yet got a longer chapter for you. This is sort of filler, just something to keep you going until the next chapter is properly written and put together. Anyways I hope you enjoy it, and as always reviews are much appreciated and most valued.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Waterloo Road or it's characters.**

It had been two and a half months and things had been moving pretty fast, which wasn't exactly surprising considering the start that Michael and Lorraine had got off to. It wasn't like they were going to move in together, get married and have kids, at least not yet anyway, but they had got passed the 'I Love You' milestone in the relationship and the 'toothbrushes at each others' places milestone. The milestone that hadn't got passed was telling their friends and colleagues and it was no secret to either of them this was not going to be an easy ride.

Lorraine knew that telling the staff at the school was a big deal and that they had to be careful how they did it. They couldn't just rock up to school one day, holding hands and kissing in the playground, but equally she didn't feel that making an announcement was an ideal approach either, but one way or another the staff would have to find out if Michael and herself intended on making a real go of their relationship. If the relationship was to last, then they would have to go public, they couldn't just keep it a secret forever.

Michael's biggest issue with telling people was what would they think? Although Michael was no longer working at the school Lorraine had attended and Lorraine was no longer a student there, the fact that Michael was Lorraine's former teacher still remained. Whilst they both knew they weren't actually doing anything wrong, it didn't take away from the fact that they would almost definitely be judged, by most of the Waterloo Road staff and possibly others who knew the situation. The person Michael really dreaded telling was Sian. It wasn't that he thought Sian would be jealous or that he still had feeling for Sian, just that he knew Sian well enough to know she was extremely by the book, in all areas of her life. When faced with scandal Sian panicked, although this wasn't a scandal that involved Sian, or indeed a scandal at all, he couldn't help feeling Sian would not approve and would find it very hard not to make her feelings known. But Michael knew that putting off telling Sian would not make it easier, and would be detrimental to life in general in the long run.

So it was on a snowy January morning that Lorraine and Michael walked through the doors of Waterloo Road together. Arriving earlier than everyone else discussing how they were going to go about telling the staff.

"We can't just come right out and tell them like it's announcement, that wouldn't make any sense, it would look like we were expecting a bad reaction." Michael explained.

"But Michael you _are _expecting a bad reaction." Lorraine pointed out.

"Are you not?" he asked, with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Well perhaps some raised eyebrows, mainly Sian, but no I agree the announcement thing is not a method I'm overly keen on." She agreed.

Maybe if we just tell Tom and Sian and then see if the word spreads?" Michael suggested.

"No I think it's important we tell everyone, otherwise it's just putting off the inevitable, We need to face this head on, and we shouldn't be so worried, it's our relationship, it's a good thing." She reassured him.

"You're right I guess we're just gonna have to face the music." He sighed, they had reached his office. There was pause and he circled her waist with his arms, their lips met for perhaps just moment, it was just unfortunate timing that by the time the pulled apart, a very shocked Sian was standing in the doorway staring at Lorraine and Michael.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hey Reader! It has been a really long time, but I do finally have a new chapter. This fiction will be ending soon as I feel it is going to run out of juice. However I still have a chapter or two left for you. I would like to thank you all for your support so far and keep it coming, it really really makes my day every time I get a review or a story alert or an author alert. So anyways enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer :**** I do not own Waterloo Road or it's characters.**

"Sian, I er... we er..." Michael began.

"Yeah I was just...I'll come back later..." Sian turned and began to walk away, but barely made it to the door before Michael caught up with her.

"Sian, wait, look we, Lorraine and I we were gonna tell you, everyone, today, it's just can you just not mention this, people need to hear it from us." Michael explained.

"Michael, she was your pupil!" Sian whispered through gritted teeth.

"Twelve years ago." Lorraine said indignantly from the doorway of Michael's office.

"Look it's really none of my business Michael, I'll see you later." Sian stalked off towards the staffroom.

"Well that went well, she doesn't approve at all." Michael sighed as he closed the office door behind him where he and Lorraine were alone once again.

"Well, we don't need her approval, we haven't done anything wrong. And there is one thing that was helped by that situation." Lorraine looked up at Michael with a small smile.

"Oh yeah?" he asked looking doubtful.

"We definitely should not let people know about us by a public display of affection." She deadpanned, before she smiled widely.

"Haha, very funny. But how _are _we gonna tell people. We can't keep it a secret now. Sian may not actually say anything, but she's not the most subtle person when she's annoyed or angry with someone, least of all me." Michael pointed out.

"Well then that's it we'll just have to tell everyone." Lorraine said simply.

"How?" Michael stressed.

"Like this." Lorraine quickly left the office and began striding way ahead of Michael down the corridors.

"Lorraine wait, wait..." He whispered loudly as he caught up with her.

"Don't worry." She said as she disappeared round the corner into the staff room.

Before Michael could stop her Lorraine addressed everyone loudly. "Alright everyone listen up, Michael and I got together a little while ago and we don't want a massive deal of it, but because the effect this obviously has on our professional relationship we thought you lot should be aware. So if you could just not mention it to the kids that'd be great. Thanks." Lorraine finished and everyone was totally silent looking quite surprised for a moment, after no one had said anything for a while, the silence began to break as everyone relaxed back into their conversation and most of the others into quiet gossip.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Michael asked Lorraine through gritted teeth.

"Well now that that problem is solved we don't have to worry about it. Look I've got a load of paperwork to get through, I'll speak to you later on " She smiled brightly, turned and left the staffroom.

"Wow." Michael turned to his right Tom was standing next to him looking mildly amused and impressed. Michael raised an eyebrow.

"It's right to the point with her mate." Tom laughed.

"Yeah I know." Michael sighed still not quite recovered from Lorraine's very sudden decision to make an announcement about their relationship.

"But seriously about time." Tom said. "I mean the whole will they won't they charade was getting old." He told him.

"What?" Michael wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"Michael it was obvious you had the hots for her since the word go."

"What, no it wasn't I used to teach her." Michael defended indignantly.

"Yeah I don't think now is a good time to try and deny it, she just announced that you two are together to the whole staffroom." Tom pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah thanks Tom I did pick up on that." Michael said.

"Look relax Michael, and frankly well done, she definitely the best looking woman on the staff. I would've thought she'd be way out of your league." Tom commented slapping Michael on the shoulder.

"Oh thanks a lot." Michael chuckled.

Although Tom was generally happy for Michael and Lorraine, not everyone on the staff agreed. Audrey for one was much more in agreement with Sian.

"Your right Sian, it's totally inappropriate. It's common knowledge that he was her teacher when she was at school. Parents will not like this at all." Audrey nodded seriously to Sian.

"I just think that it's really bad judgement on Michael's part I mean Lorraine is the school investor, it's not just inappropriate it's unprofessional. I mean if it doesn't work out for them then what will they do? Hmm? I mean to say..."

"Sian, can I have a word please." Sian turned to see Michael had been standing right behind her.

She followed Michael to a quieter corner of the staffroom.

"Michael I'm entitled to my opinion." She said firmly

"Yes I know, you're very vocal about it. But I'd appreciate if you didn't bring speculation on the outcome of my relationship into your opinion. Just because everyone knows now, it doesn't mean that my personal life isn't personal." He explained to her irritably.

"Yeah well I'm sorry Michael but I just think you're being really unprofessional." Sian argued.

"Sian if professionalism is so important to you, then act professional, which means not gossiping in working hours!" Michael's tone made it clear that the matter was closed.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hey Readers! Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far, I really appreciate all your support and interest. For those of you who asked yes I am still doing the M rated chapter, I'm just struggling a little with it, so it's taking a really long time, but it will eventually get done. Also thanks to Kaitlin who gave me the idea to bring Kellie back. Hope you all enjoy! Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.**_

**Diclaimer: I do not own Waterloo Road or it's characters.**

"She actually said that?" Kellie looked up from her latte that was half way to her mouth at Lorraine.

"I know, I mean more than anything else, I'm offended. As if I would just abandon a school I've invested that much in, over a relationship not working out." Lorraine said.

It was the Tuesday after Lorraine and Michael had gone public and Lorraine had gone to meet Kellie, who was once again up in Glasgow on business. Lorraine had explained that Sian had been less than impressed by her and Michael's relationship.

"Did she actually say this too you? I mean isn't that a bit like the pot calling the kettle black. I mean she can't call you unprofessional if she's the one interfering in your personal life." Kellie asked.

"Well she didn't say it to me directly, she was telling Audrey; she teaches history, this was overheard by one of the English teachers; Christine who was chatting to Sonya, and you know what Sonya is like with gossip. So I heard it from her, but yes essentially she is being unprofessional herself." Lorraine explained.

"Wait, isn't Sian the one who had a thing with Michael? Maybe she's_ jealous_." Kellie speculated dramatically.

"I dunno, I mean the last time they were together, it was a massive mess, you know cos she was married. And I couldn't see them ever getting back together, even before Michael and I got together, but then again it could just be a sore spot." She mused.

"Yeah well sore spot or not she sounds like a bitch, then again, I can see why she's be jealous; _Michael _is a hottie." Kellie grinned making quotation marks in the air as she said 'Michael'.

"You know I'm never going to re-introduce you to him if you keep making those quotation marks and putting emphasis on his first name every time you say it." Lorraine laughed.

"That's fine, I'll just call him Mr. Byrne anyway. " Kellie replied.

"Yeah cos that wouldn't be weird at all. Why don't you just call him sir and raise your hand when you want to say something?" Lorraine said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, anyway tell me more about Mr. Byrne the boyfriend. Is he a good kisser?" Kellie questioned, Lorraine felt if Kellie wasn't in advertising, a career in interrogative journalism could easily be secured.

"Uh Kellieee, can't we talk about something else, you've been coming up to Glasgow a lot, things must be going well with new client company?" Lorraine tried to change the subject.

"Yeah great, so is Mr Byrne a good kisser?" Kellie switched back to her original question.

"Okay fine, yes he is a good kisser, happy?" Lorraine gave in.

"Yes, but tell me more. I want details!" Kellie practically whined.

By the time Lorraine had finished her coffee with Kellie, which had ended up lasted four hours and felt more like an interrogation, she was exhausted. Kellie was not someone who ever gave up, ever, if she wanted information, she'd pester until she got it. As much as she enjoyed spending time with her old friend, Lorraine felt somewhat relieved as she got into her car to drive home to Michael.

Michael was in the kitchen, cooking spaghetti bolognese when Lorraine arrived back at his house, she opened the door with her key , dropped her bag at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen, she rested her head on his shoulder and looked down at the sauce he was stirring.

"Mmm, I still find it amazing that you can cook so well." She smiled as the delicious smell filled her kitchen.

"Why does it surprise you so much?" he chuckled.

"Cos you're a man and because you've never been married, and I just never had you down as the domestic type, I guess, not that I'm complaining." She smiled and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and was about to fill it with wine when she heard the Starships by Nicki Minaj ringtone coming from her bag in the hall.

"Is that your phone?" Michael asked confused as to why Lorraine's ringtone would be Starships.

"Sonya changed it, it's a personalised ringtone." Lorraine explained, heading into the hall to answer it.

"Hey Son, what's up?"

...

"What have you done now?"

...

"YOU TOLD MUM WHAT?"

...

"Sonya are you insane? she's gonna go nuts, and she's obviously gonna tell Dad! Look I'll talk to you later, I've gotta go. Bye."

Lorraine dropped her phone on the table as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Guess what my idiot sister has done?" she said, her good mood ruined by the short phone conversation with her sister.

"Told your Mum something you didn't want her to know?" Michael took an educated guess.

"She told our Mother about me and you!"

"And that's bad?" Michael prompted for more information.

"You have no idea." Lorraine said , walking back over to the wine and emptying the bottle into ther glass.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: **_**Hello lovely Readers, thank you for all your comments and reviews, I really really love reading them and they mean a lot. Sorry it's taken me a while to update, I have been struggling with this chapter a little due to time constraints, life and general lack of inspiration, However I have managed to complete it. There is more to come as this is a bit of a filler, but gives a little more information about Lorraine's parents. I hope you enjoy. And please review, it's great to hear what you think and have to say. Oh an in reply to Kiera, I did think about writing a Valentine's Day chapter/one shot, but kind of ran of time, the chances are eventually I will write a one shot about these two though.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Waterloo Road or any of its characters.**_

"I don't really understand, why is it a problem if your parents know about us?" Michael asked, his brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Because," Lorraine turned to face Michael from the counter, "they are going to go nuts." Lorraine answered, however judging by Michael's still confused expression, she needed to elaborate so continued. "Look whilst you and I know that we're not doing anything wrong and just because you used to be my teacher, it doesn't mean we can't have a relationship now, I think my parents are probably gonna agree more with Sian than us on this." Lorraine explained.

"You mean they're not going to approve of me because of our history?" Michael asked.

"Exactly. I mean have you ever wondered where Sonya gets her dramatic tendencies from? My parents are gonna think you're taking advantage of me or something." Lorraine told him. At this Michael had to stifle a laugh.

"Me? Take advantage of you? You're parents do know who you are right?" Michael smiled, the idea of pretty much anyone trying to take advantage of Lorraine was hard to believe, him trying to take advantage of her was ridiculous.

"It's not funny Michael, I'm serious, as insane as it might sound to you, they're my parents and they still see me, [and Sonya for that matter] as a little girl. You being my ex teacher is gonna make it ten times worse." Lorraine raked her fingers through her hair, gritting her teeth in stress. Michael walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her square in the eyes.

"Look, I get that this is going to be more complicated than we'd like, but we will get through this together, okay? We're in this relationship together; we will deal with any problems together."

Lorraine was on edge for the next few days, she hadn't heard from her Mum or Dad, but she hadn't expected to. She knew her parents and this was not something they would even attempt to tackle with a phone call. They would want to do this in person, she wouldn't be even slightly surprised even they were on a plane from Gatwick to Glasgow ready to waltz into the school for a family reunion and to give Lorraine a serious talking to about her rash life decisions. It wasn't that Lorraine didn't love her parents, of course she did and they were always well intentioned, but they addicted to interfering. They had advised her against going into business, suggesting that it was too big a risk and that she would never make it big enough, they had been wrong. They had then gone on to advise not to seek Michael out to run the new school, thinking that he wouldn't be interested and they were wrong about that too. Yes, Lorraine's parents interfered and worried about their daughters far too much, but when it came to relationships, the other worries were nothing. No one was good enough for Lorraine or Sonya and she knew as far as her parents were concerned Michael may as well be a predator.

It was Friday evening and Michael and Lorraine were at Lorraine's apartment, planning on a quiet night in with a Chinese takeout and perhaps the television on in the background. Lorraine was still worried that her parents would turn up unannounced at her apartment or worse at the school.

"Relax, they won't just turn up without warning." Michael tried to reassure her.

"Michael, that is exactly what they'll do, maybe we should go to your place; they don't know where you live." She suggested.

"Don't your parents live in Reading?" He asked.

"Yeah so?" She looked at him blankly

"So this is Greenock, we're not exactly around the corner." He pointed out the obvious.

"Michael I don't think you quite understand, my parents _will _turn up, I just don't know _when._" Lorraine explained.

"Well can we just relax until they do? I mean won't Sonya warn you anyway?" Michael asked.

"Okay fine, but if Sonya does ring can we_ please_ go to your place?" Lorraine pleaded.

"As much as I dislike that you are allowing yourself to be forced out of your home by your parents, yes we can go to my house if Sonya rings to warn you." Michael agreed.

They spent the next hour or so snuggled up on the sofa until the Chinese food arrived. They ate and chatted, and Lorraine was beginning to feel a bit more relaxed, until her apartment buzzer sounded, getting up from the sofa she headed over to her door where the buzz system was, pressing the button she spoke in the microphone panel.

"Who is it?"

"It's Mum and Dad." Lorraine heard her Mother's voice.

"Uh, oh Mum, you should've called, now's really not a..."

"Who is it?" Michael had come out of the lounge to see who it was.

"Is that him?" Lorraine now heard her Father's less than happy voice.

"Look I know you've had a long journey, but I'm really tired, can you perhaps go to Sonya's and I'll see you tomorrow or something?" Lorraine asked knowing this was going to be hopeless.

"Lorraine we need to speak to you now. It's really important." He Mother insisted.

"Can't it just wait?" Lorraine asked trying to think of new excuses.

"Listen to me Lorraine Donnegan, you let us in right now." Her Mother said firmly and loudly.

"Okay fine, I'll buzz you up." She pressed the button to grant them entrance. Before turning and walking to towards Michael.

"What are we going to do? In about thirty seconds, my parents are going to be right outside my door." Lorraine looked at him in a panic.

"Well I've met your parents before." Michael tried weakly.

"Yeah, at parents evening when I was about sixteen and funnily enough that does not make me feel any better." Lorraine said exasperatedly.

Michael didn't have time to reply as just then they heard two sharp knocks on Lorraine's door.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey Readers! Sorry for the delay, I've been writing in bits and pieces lately. Thank you for all the reviews; they are all very much appreciated. I hope you are all still enjoying the story. Anyway here is the next instalment. Please feel free to leave reviews as I really love to receive them. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Waterloo Road or its characters. **

Michael had just left. Lorraine's parents, her father in particular had wasted no time in telling him, "Look mate, not to be rude but my wife and I would like to talk to our daughter on her own."

"If it's about my relationship with her then I'd rather stay." Michael stood ground, but Lorraine knew her parents and decided to stop the argument that she could see coming.

"Look I know we said we'd handle this together and we still can, but I do think we have a better chance if I can talk to them on my own about this. I know what they're like, all guns blazing is not going to get us anywhere, let me talk to them, I promise I'll call you later." Lorraine said.

"That doesn't sound like we're facing this together." Michael protested.

"I know but I haven't seen my parents in months, I don't think this is going to be as simple as them not approving of my boyfriend. I promise I will call as soon as I can." Lorraine looked at him pleadingly and despite their agreement to face her parents' disapproval together, he could see she knew what she was doing and needed to talk to her parents alone before they tackled bringing her parents around to the idea.

"Okay, call me later." He kissed her cheek and left.

Striding across her hallway back towards her parents Lorraine was fuming.

"Who do you think you are? Coming into my home and telling my boyfriend to leave like that? "

"You were the one who got him to leave love, I just suggested it." Lorraine's father; Andy held his hands up in defence and denial of responsibility for Michael's departure.

"And Mum what do you have to say about this?" Lorraine asked now turning to her mother; Caroline.

"Lorraine darling we're just concerned and wanted to talk to you about your life here. I don't really think Michael needs to be here for that." Caroline explained.

"Look Sonya told you didn't she? I'm in a serious relationship with him! He is part of my life here, it's only because I know how difficult you two make thing that I told him to go, if I thought either of you were capable of simple then I would've ensured he'd stayed." Lorraine was furious and stressed. She was furious because her parents had turned up unannounced (like she had suspected) and already been incredibly rude to Michael and shown absolutely no respect for that fact that her apartment was in fact _her _territory. She was stressed because she now knew what was coming; an uncomfortable lecture on her life with the dictatorial overtones of how to _fix _it.

"Look Darlin' we just want to talk to ya." Andy said to his daughter.

"Fine then, come into the lounge, this is going to be uncomfortable enough, without having to stand up for the whole thing." She walked into lounge without bothering to see if her parents followed her. She sat on the sofa that she and Michael had been snuggled up on just a few minutes before. She looked from her parents to the other smaller sofa, making it clear that she would not be sharing _her _sofa with them and that they could not sit with her.

"Lorriane, surely you can understand why your father and I are concerned, can't you?" Caroline began as she sat down next to her husband.

"No I can't actually." She replied shortly, looking at her parents long enough to reply before averting eye contact.

"He's far too old for you. I knew letting you get him involved would end badly." Andy huffed.

decisions. Also, _end badly?_ Nothing's ended badly or at all for that matter. In fact I would say everything is just beginning to fall into place. I'm settled here, the school is thriving and I'm finally in a relationship with someone who likes me as opposed to my bank account. So I would say the only ending anytime soon is my patience with you two." Lorraine was positively furious. She hated the idea that her father even thought he had any control over her business or her personal life for that matter.

"Yes but Lorraine, he used to be your teacher, can't you see how perverted that is. He taught you, he took an interest in you. Doesn't it bother you that that was all just a plan to get you into bed?" Caroline tried to explain.

"What? Are you insane? Michael was my teacher over ten years ago. That was a completely different and completely unrelated relationship back then. That has nothing to do with my relationship with him now." This was getting completely ridiculous, Lorraine knew her parents were dramatic, but they were coming up with random accusations against Michael that made absolutely no sense. They said it was all an elaborate plan to get her money and that he was far more intelligent and cunning than Lorraine was giving him credit, not long after that they suggested he wasn't intelligent enough and that she could do better. The repeated and contradicted themselves and each other until finally at around midnight they decided their daughter was not going to let up that evening and that they would just have to try again tomorrow.

"Goodnight dear, just think about what we said, we know you'll come to your senses." Caroline said as Lorraine practically pushed her Mother out of the door.

"Yeah don't back on it, night Mum." Lorraine said shutting the door.

Lorraine growled in frustration to herself. As much as she loved her parents, there was no denying they were a complete nightmare ninety five per cent of the time. She flopped down on her couch, grabbed her phone off the coffee table, scrolled through the contacts until she found Michael's name and pressed the call button.

"Hey, you okay?" he answered, obviously still wide awake.

"Yeah, look can you come over?"


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: ****Right first off I am so sorry for the massive delay in getting this out to you. There are several reasons, general hectic life, as well as the fact that I struggled with this chapter anyway, also my computer broke and it took a very long to time to get it fixed. Luckily the hard drive was safe so I still had the story. Anyways for those of you still with me, thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews are always welcome.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Waterloo Road or any of it's characters.**

It was half past 12 by the time Michael got to Lorraine's. She answered the door, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck and sighing into his t shirt with relief.

"Oh thank god that is over." She said closing the door and walking back into the living room.

"What happened?" Michael asked, sitting beside her on the sofa.

"It wasn't anything I didn't expect, it's just there's no arguing with them. Once their minds are made up, it doesn't matter what I say or anyone else says, they won't listen. They came up with the most ridiculous theories, things about you trying to take my money from me, all rubbish of course, I know that." She explained.

"So what do we do now?" he asked her.

"Oh I don't know, I mean they aren't going to go away, not without a fight and I think trying to get them to accept us, at least at this stage, is asking too much." She was so stressed and wound up she was rambling and kept running her hand through her hair.

"Shhh, stop, its okay, look I think it's time we just face it together, okay?" Michael said rubbing her arms from shoulder to elbow gently trying to sooth her. She nodded and leant back against the sofa closing her eyes.

"Thanks, you know for, being you." She whispered. Michael chuckled slightly putting an arm around her and resting his head atop of hers.

The next morning, both Lorraine and Michael awoke to the buzzing of Lorraine's apartment. Opening one eye, Lorraine looked at the clock, it was 7:30AM.

"Oh my god, it's them." Lorraine groaned.

"Who?" Michael grunted sleepily.

"My parents, again." She said.

"What? Are you sure?" Michael asked.

"Yes, it's 7:30, on a Saturday, they are the only people I know who would get up this early to re-start an argument that took place less than twelve hours ago." Lorraine was now rushing around the room, gathering up clothes and rifling through her wardrobe for a top to wear. The buzzing continued, and it was a couple of minutes before Lorraine went to answer it.

"Hello?" Lorraine said into the microphone, as she had suspected her mother's voice answered.

"Hello, Lorraine dear it's us, Mum and Dad, we wondered if perhaps we could talk, maybe over breakfast?" he mother asked as if this was a perfectly reasonable request, despite the fact they had completely slammed her relationship with Michael the night before.

"Mum it's half seven in the morning, I'm tired and no I don't want to have breakfast with you." Lorraine answered through gritted teeth.

"Oh well okay, but we do need to talk, so we'll be back here at nine, no excuses." Her mother replied, Lorraine didn't bother replying, she knew her parents would already be gone.

Rushing back into the bedroom she grabbed Michael's shoulder and began shaking him awake.

"Michael, get up, quickly, get up. It was them and they are coming back at nine. What are we going to do?" she sat down on his side of the bed as he sat up, pulling on his briefs that were on the floor by the bed.

"Face the music, look they've got to accept it at some point, the sooner they know they can't bully us into breaking up the better." Michael said taking her hand in his, rubbing circles on it with his thumb.

By eight thirty both Michael and Lorraine were showered and dressed, and were sat in the kitchen trying to decide how best to approach Lorraine's parents together. Lorraine sat biting her left thumb nail and tapping her foot against the leg of the high stool she was perched on at the breakfast bar.

"Will you stop worrying, it'll be fine." Michael said placing his hand on hers trying to calm her down.

"Michael, how can you be so optimistic? You saw what they were like last night? They were ready to throw you out my flat. What makes you think it will be any different this time?" Lorraine asked.

The buzzer rang before he could answer.

"Oh god, they're early." Lorraine groaned as she got up and walked out into the hall.

Less than a minute later, her parents were right outside the door, knocking to come in. Lorraine answered the door.

"Mum, Dad, come in." She said expressionlessly before turning and walking back towards the kitchen.

"They began to follow her, her mother had already begun talking, "Look Lorraine we just want to talk about your relationship with that 'Byrne' man, he's just..."

"Morning."

Looking up Caroline realised where the voice had come from. Michael was sitting at the breakfast bar, smiling at them.

"Oh he's here too." Andy grumbled as he entered the kitchen just behind his wife. "Look mate, again we need to talk to our daughter."

Michael didn't move, just nodded, smiled and stayed sat where he was.

"So could you leave?" Andy said slowly, as if explaining something very simple to someone very slow.

"Michael is staying." Lorraine told her father firmly.

"Lorraine this is a matter between you, your mother and myself, I really..."

"Actually with all due respect, I think more than anyone else it's between Lorraine and I." Michael said, "if you want to speak to her regarding our relationship, I'm not going to stop you, but I won't leave if it concerns me." Michael explained. He was firm but polite. Lorraine grabbed his hand under the table, throwing him a small smile, and then looked back at her parents.

"Take it or leave it." She said.

"Fine." Andy agreed. He and Caroline sat down directly opposite Lorraine and Michael. For the first time, they seemed to be struggling to find something to say.

"Well?" Lorraine said expectantly.

Caroline and Andy were not stupid, they knew they had to change tact if Michael was there. Caroline addressed Michael directly.

"The thing is , we're worried about what the nature of your relationship with Lorraine might do to the school and your reputation as well, come to that. I mean teacher and former student. It's just so scandalous."

"I disagree, Lorraine and I had a professional relationship before our personal one, and I've known Lorraine outside of her academic career for many years. The fact that she used to be my student seems kind of irrelevant now, it was so long ago. And please call me Michael" Michael remained calm as he came back against Caroline's 'argument'.

"Oh for goodness sake Mum, don't be so ridiculous. And don't insult our intelligence. You couldn't care less about the school _or _Michael's reputation." Lorraine scoffed at her Mother's feeble attempt at lying.

"Alright truth be told, we're not comfortable with your relationship with our daughter. You're far too old for her." Andy was less tactful and even less patient than Caroline "We've been through this Dad, Michael is not even that much older than me, it's eight years for crying out loud." Lorraine argued.

"I don't really think our ages are relevant either, especially at our ages." Michael said still completely calm.

"Well what about finances. No offense but obviously how much Lorraine is worth must come into this." Andy said looking disdainfully at Michael.

"Lorraine is worth more to me as a person than any amount of money. She could go bankrupt tomorrow and it wouldn't matter. I'd still be with her." Michael said looking unflinchingly at Andy.

"Surely you can understand our concern, with Lorraine's success and your contribution to that." Caroline chipped in.

"If you're referring to my encouraging Lorraine whilst she was at school, then I can assure you, considering it is part of my job to encourage students to do well, in school and after school, I do not feel I have any right to Lorraine's money at all. I make more than enough money to support myself." Michael explained, his tone was becoming slightly firmer, but his ability to remain calm and relatively diplomatic gave Lorraine's parents no reason to start an argument.

"This whole relationship is a terrible idea!" Andy exclaimed, getting impatient by his and Caroline lack of progress.

"I'm sorry?" Michael asked, getting slightly testy. He knew that Lorraine's parents weren't going to like him, but they were beginning to become plain rude.

"Dad! How can you...where do you...how dare you? You come into my house; uninvited I might add, trying to tell me who to see and what to do. Then you accuse my boyfriend of being with me for my money. What the hell? Who do you think you are?" Lorraine had lost her patience again.

"Look I'm sorry darlin' you know I love ya and I want ya to be happy but you and this man are different people. You live in different worlds. You gonna want different things. I just don't want him to hurt ya." Andy tried to reason with his daughter.

"I can make my own decisions Dad. I don't need help from you or Mum on this!" Lorraine raised her voice now, her facial expression said it all, her parent were overstaying their welcome.

"Look Mr and Mrs Donegan I understand your concerns, but I love your daughter, I don't care how much money she has, or how much younger she is than me. I will never hurt her. I can tell you don't like this, but this is not about you. It's about your daughter, (and me) and what makes her happy. We're happy and we're not giving that up for anything." Michael finished his speech and for a second no one spoke. Lorraine was the first to break the silence.

"I want you to leave. Now." She said to her parents.

"Right well you've made your feelings very clear. Andy I think we can tell when we're not wanted." Caroline turned and headed for the door, Andy threw Michael and dirty glare and followed. As they reached the door, Caroline turned to look at Lorraine.

"Goodbye Lorraine, we'll talk soon." And with that her parents left.

As the door shut, Lorraine exhaled in relief before turning to Michael and smiling.

"Thank you." She said, leaning into him.

"What for?" he asked, laughing slightly.

"For that, everything you said, for putting my parents in their place. It was brilliant!" she chuckled.

"I was just trying to be honest. I love you, for you and I don't ever want something to get in the way of that." He said honestly.

"I love you so much." She told him, leaning in a kissing him.


End file.
